<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Satisfaction by Marasa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771136">Satisfaction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marasa/pseuds/Marasa'>Marasa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Succession (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marasa/pseuds/Marasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dangerous curiosity bubbled beneath every quick glance in boardrooms and too-close conversations in the midst of business elites at galas and the like. This thing between Gerri and Roman—it had always been on the verge of something explosive. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerri Kellman/Roman "Romulus" Roy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Satisfaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one goes out to all the people who know deep down that Roman yearns for the strap</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dangerous curiosity bubbled beneath every quick glance in boardrooms and too-close conversations in the midst of business elites at galas and the like. This thing between Gerri and Roman—it had always been on the verge of something explosive. </span>
</p><p><span>It had been novel and daring those first few times when their ‘appointments’</span> <span>had come in the form of late night phone calls. It had been nerve-wracking for both parties but intriguing, and they had overcome their initial trepidation so they could lean more fully into the other’s fucked up allure. Their disembodied voices over the phone had shifted into honesty so they both dripped openly with a need only the other could quench. It was good like that, safer, to be separate and out of sight. But then they had grown too curious despite their rational minds pleading them to preserve their overinflated egos and not reveal the extent of their eagerness or infatuation, their </span><em><span>whatever</span></em><span> they had for each other. </span></p><p>
  <span>Gerri kinda liked it. More than kinda. She liked having this effect over Roman. She liked seeing a Roy so desperate, especially during those times when he groveled naked at her feet, sweating, panting hard for something, anything. Roman must have had an aversion to clothing because it was incredibly easy to get him out of them. Gerri kept her cards close to her chest and refused to indulge him like this, at least at first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the thing; these unspoken rules instated and agreed upon without conversation or formal acknowledgment fell away almost as soon as they had been created. Their relationship was a brushfire, once safely contained only until they caught the other’s dark gaze and then the wind would pick up and they’d decimate whatever order they had built for themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were falling into a pattern of falling apart together, and as any good pattern should have been, it was predictable and balanced. Until it wasn’t. Gerri’s schedule was busy and responsibility called her to other cities, states, countries, sometimes suddenly and without warning. The calls would come but she would be much too tired to answer. Her libido was present but not as greedy as Roman’s, whose dick was proving to be hard more often than not when in her presence. She was flattered, really. But the frequency of these impromptu sessions needed to be reeled back in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman would never admit it but in new places he was rather jumpy. Just a product of the Roy habit of being perpetually untrusting of every new face. So in the quiet of night, Roman would always find her and meander around her room until he couldn’t take it anymore and he was begging, pleading, for her to play their little game so he could maybe forget the discomfort that was existing outside of the Roy family palace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was manageable when it was away from home. But Roman had always been spoiled and he was greedy with every good thing in his life. Just as he had found her in hotels outside of New York and in designated rooms on estates owned by the economically powerful, he was finding her more frequently at work and in offices and now he had found her at home. Not that she didn’t give him her address; she just didn’t think he had the balls to show his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was showing more than just his face as he lay propped up on elbows and naked on the comforter of Gerri’s bed, a reclining Renaissance sculpture of soft features and supple skin. The audacity, the hunger. This was what Roman had been craving. Gerri was going to give it to him. All of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are completely out of control, Roman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ghost of a smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. It disappeared as soon as Gerri moved onto the bed between his parted legs. Leather straps like black vipers snaked around Gerri’s waist and thighs, their criss-crossed pattern intricately dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman’s Adam’s apple bobbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Insatiable, ungrateful, spoiled little bitch.” Gerri was over him now, supported by her hands planted on either side of his torso. He responded however consciously or unconsciously by sinking back on his arms and into the mattress. “Coming here, why? Because your dick is hard? Showing up on my doorstep at this hour and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoping</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ll give you something substantial to hold you over. Do you not see how pathetic that is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman’s palms slid over the soft comforter, back and forth. He was biting his bottom lip as he looked down, giving sight to the length of his dark eyelashes against his flushed cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to calm you down, Roman. I need to shut you up for the sake of humanity. You’re a blight on existence. A zit on society.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman nodded, eyelids fluttering. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“M-Mmhm.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall I put you in your place, then? Say please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman had to swallow the excess of saliva pooling in his mouth. His eyes slid up to hers and his pupils were fat and dark as he muttered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She took his ass in her hands, fingers stroking his creamy skin, fingernails scratching lightly down the backs of his thighs. She pulled him apart, never looking away from the unadulterated expressions of pleasure flashing across his face. He was losing it, already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dildo slick with lube nudged up against his hole. “Is that it?” Gerri’s hips rolled and the cock slid up the cleft of his ass before falling back down. “Do you need me in here? Right where it feels good.” Roman shivered and when his head fell firmly back against the mattress in ecstatic surrender, Gerri was emboldened by it more than she thought she would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding the base of the silicone cock secured to the strapon, Gerri began slowly pressing in. She could feel just how tight he was at the resistance she faced when attempting to slide further into him. Roman’s breathing was ragged. This was new territory for him, much thicker than his fingers of which had entered into the equation during their phone calls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman was gorgeous as he peered up at Gerri still looming over him like a lioness over her kill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So big.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerri rolled her eyes. Size queen, this one. Practically threw a crying fit when she suggested smaller and more slender alternatives. A thick shaft, the head blunt and unforgiving; while not spectacularly large, the silicone that hung heavy between her legs felt more like a cudgel than a soft, loving thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman’s cheeks were hot and pink. His hair clumped together at the ends with sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get your hands away from your face, Roman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did as he was told immediately and instead fisted his fingers in the sheets. He was a fountain of noise; she kind of liked that about him. He didn’t know how to keep things to himself: pain, pleasure, disappointment, frustration. Roman wore it all on his sleeve with the unabashed message of, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘If you don’t like it, you can fuck off.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman made things different. He was an innovator like that. He was a destroyer. He had taken Gerri’s reservations for whatever this was and quashed them in a martyr’s sort of way, by kneeling and submitting and opening himself up to her so she could take, take, take whatever she wanted to from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerri had never done this before in her marriage. The sex had been rather uneventful and thankfully infrequent. It was dreadful in its simplicity, feeling more like a task to complete than something to indulge in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This, though. This was where she felt good—above men, </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman pushed himself up on shaky forearms once she was all the way seated into him. He grunted, breathing hard out of his nostrils before looking up at her. Gerri felt herself smirking. Defiant little worm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took the challenge, shunting her hips forward while staring into his eyes, unafraid, unmoving. Roman was the first to break, a whine squeaking out of him and his eyebrows tilting upward. He licked his lips. He wanted a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerri allowed him this, but made him do all the work. She was too focused on keeping the pace of her thrusts and applying more lube to the wide shaft disappearing again and again into him when it began to dry. Roman licked at her lips, her tongue, panted open-mouthed and horrible against her with the same grace as an animal in heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerri tsked at his sheer lack of composure in a way that sent him shivering. She didn’t even have to say it, her gaze unobscured by glass lenses reading quite clearly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re this hungry for it? Totally losing your mind on my cock</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pathetic.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too good to—</span>
  <em>
    <span>nngh</span>
  </em>
  <span>—kiss during sex?” Roman sneered, all teeth. “Or can you not fit it into your already busy schedule?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll take what I give you.” Gerri was playing the ‘exasperated’ part rather well despite just how much she wanted to give him enough to really make his brain short-circuit. “Be thankful for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me show you my appreciation. Hmm?” Roman’s red face turned incredibly soft as tried to lean up closer to her ear. “You could shut me up. I- I know you want to.” He swallowed, eyelids fluttering. His voice was low and gravelled. “You could use my mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you would give this up.” Gerri accentuated her point with a deep thrust. Roman bit his bottom lip and collapsed down on the mattress, his head thrown back with a pleasured groan. “Get up. Roman, sit up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doing so contracted the muscles of his stomach and accentuated the dimensions of Gerri’s cock spreading him open. His eyebrows tented with a weak little sound that might have been caught halfway to a sob. Roman reached for her. Gerri was momentarily affected by this, feeling despite her best wishes somewhat sympathetic to just how overwhelming and good this must be for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It quickly left, however, as it became clear that Roman, as if in a trance, was reaching for her exposed breasts. She caught his wrists with frightening speed. The pressure of her grip ripped another wanton whine out of him. “Greedy bastard.” Her smirk disappeared. “You aren’t listening. Turn. Around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cock slid out of him, slippery. Roman winced; he appeared awkward and flighty now that his ass was so empty but Gerri was there with firm hands guiding him around, her steady fingers holding the dildo still as he sank back onto it. Their postures eased once reconnected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerri sat back on her thighs, Roman finding his spot in her lap. He was lighter than he probably should have been. He was more compact, anyway, though she doubted Kendall weighed much more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down but couldn’t see the base of the dick at all, could only see his pale hips and his quivering spine and his jittery shoulders. Sympathy—laced with arousal or not—was not what she wanted to dwell in at times like this with him, but Gerri couldn’t help but soften slightly at this overexertion of his body as it was pushed to its limit, a single line of disgusting sweetness resonating in her mind all the while: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, honey, you need this so bad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman yelped when Gerri slapped his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ride it. Hurry up,” she ordered. “Making me do all the work. As usual. Get to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman bounced in her lap. His thighs were damp but smooth under her palms. His leg hair prickled ticklishly across her fingers and she was free to smile with his back to her. Gerri might have been annoyed by these softer feelings toward such a disgusting pest as Roman Roy, but if she couldn’t rid them from this situation, her best bet was to hide them until they were ready to make peace with these growing feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This position allowed for the base of the cock buckled securely to the strap to nudge against her clit every time Roman sank down onto her. Gerri’s breath grew a tad heavier and she found herself spreading her legs slightly beneath him, her pelvis tilting upward in search for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare think about grabbing that pitiful little prick of yours.” Roman’s hand froze in midair halfway to his leaking cock. His fingers spread tensely, a hard breath fanning out of his nose. “You’ll cum like this, do you understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will. If you’re a good boy you will. I thought you were a good boy for me. Are you not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could he possibly argue with that? That last bit of doubt Roman had dissolved and he went even more lax in Gerri’s lap, moving with determination still but without the previous tenseness in his muscles. He gasped when this allowed the cock even deeper into him. Roman was so dramatic, the little flea. He was all shuddered breath and goosebumps and a shaky hand plastered beneath his bellybutton like he could feel her cock through the skin. His constant weight was wearing on Gerri’s thighs and calves and she pinched his side, but that only had Roman pushing harder down onto her, driving the silicone base against her unrelenting where it felt delicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed her hands on his hips, her forehead falling against his shoulder. He was grinding so good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerri couldn’t take the ache of her legs and the throb of her clit and Roman’s horny fidgeting any longer; she straightened up and shoved Roman onto the mattress. Gerri fell onto him before he could even register the change in position, her chest plastered to his sweaty back as she lost herself in the chasing of her own pleasure. It was not as calculated as it had been thus far; this was so much better when she was just feeling it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerri rolled her hips fluidly, burying the slick cock deep into him, the frequency of needy, sharp juts increasing rapidly. Moans poured loudly from Roman’s open mouth beside drool onto the comforter as she properly fucked him with everything she had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was… something. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Liberating.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was fresh and exciting and there might have been no better feeling right now than Roman’s back pressed against her, nothing better than the swell of his ass pressed so tightly against her pelvis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-Good,” Gerri managed between low, panted breaths of exertion and pleasure. “Just like that. Take it. Roman, take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheek was pressed to the back of his neck, eyes sliding closed as Gerri focused on the growing heat in her belly. She was slick between her thighs. Strands of hair fell from her bun and lay featherlight against her blushed cheek. Gerri’s fingers threaded in Roman’s hair and found firm purchase there as she steadied herself for her quickly approaching orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have to think about it; it came naturally just as all of this between them had come naturally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerri came with a shuddered gasp and one final hard thrust that left no millimeter of space between them. Her hips rolled and grinded against Roman’s ass as Gerri came down from the high of her orgasm, the movement becoming more languid with each passing second until she stilled completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerri’s forearms were shaky as she pushed herself up just far enough to slip out of him. She looked behind her and saw that Roman’s cock was pinned down between his legs instead of tight against his stomach. She could see clearly the pearly white shot of cum down the red comforter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It truly felt like victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman was a puddle of nothing in the aftermath. He was wordless and blotchy, absolutely dripping with sweat and lube and cum. Gerri took pity on the poor thing and combed his sweaty hair back off of his forehead. His eyes slid closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you satisfied now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman hummed but it didn’t sound like he was all that tuned in to what she was saying. Gerri gave him a pass for now. She lay once more on his back, combing her fingers through his hair, fingernails dragging lightly across his scalp. She smiled when met with the trickle of goosebumps across his skin and had the desire right then to kiss that flushed and sweaty skin just under her lips, but it wasn’t the time. Not now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was more than fine. This worked for them. There was nothing else they really needed, Gerri thought, as she finally nodded off on top of an already sleeping Roman.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>